Photographies
by Glasgow
Summary: Dans le but de le faire revenir à Baker Street, Holmes fait un cadeau tout à fait inattendu à Watson. Celui-ci saura-t-il faire le bon choix malgré son mariage? Holmes/Watson
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma dernière fic en date, qui devait être initialement un OS, mais comme souvent j'ai été dépassé par le nombre de mots, du coup je la posterai en trois chapitres. Pas d'intrigue très élaborée pour autant, c'est pas à proprement parlé une fic à chapitres. La suite arrivera dans les jours à venir.

Pour les photos citées, il s'agit de très beaux montages sur lesquels j'étais tombé au hasard de mes pérégrinations sur le net, même si je serais bien incapable de dire où. Certaines d'entre vous les connaisse ;)

Petite fic dédiée à vous les copines de facebook, qui êtes une immense source d'inspiration, d'encouragements... D'ailleurs à tous les autres je vous conseille de faire un tour sur le page de "YAOI sans interdits", on s'y retrouve pour échanger des photos, des conseils de lecture de fics... le tout dans la bonne humeur :)

Ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ceci.

ooOoo

L'image était passée, le papier corné, mais le modèle représenté n'avait rien perdu de sa splendeur. Holmes, dans ses moments d'inactivité, passait bien des heures à contempler la photographie jaunie et cet après-midi de solitude ne faisait pas exception. Watson était parti, s'était marié, presque trois ans plus tôt et lorsqu'il ne lui rendait pas visite, ne restait de lui que ce portrait ainsi que les quelques vêtements qu'il avait oublié et que le logicien ne lui aurait rendu pour rien au monde. Toutes ces années la vie avait perdu de sa saveur. Bien sûr le médecin venait souvent, l'assistait même occasionnellement dans quelques aventures parfois dangereuses, réinvestissait même parfois son ancienne chambre quand son épouse quittait la ville pour des visites. Leur amitié n'avait donc guère pâti de ces épousailles que Holmes continuait à voir d'un mauvais œil, pourtant tout avait quand même douloureusement changé. Le détective s'était habitué à la présence de ce compagnon qui ne jugeait pas, ne se plaignait jamais. Désormais enfumer ou empuantir l'appartement à coup d'expériences chimiques douteuses, torturer son pauvre violon au beau milieu de la nuit ou se plaindre à tout bout de champ de Mrs. Hudson n'avait plus guère de sens puisqu'il était seul. Ainsi les jours, voir les semaines lorsqu'il était en déveine, d'inaction entre deux enquêtes n'était rien de plus qu'une lente agonie. Fidèle à sa promesse faite à son ami il n'usait presque plus de sa fidèle solution à sept pourcent, se forçait à se nourrir quoiqu'avec parcimonie et à dormir quelques heures à l'occasion… Rien de follement excitant tandis qu'il lui semblait dépérir bel et bien. Contempler cette photographie était sa seule distraction et par là même il se plongeait dans les souvenirs de conversations stimulantes, de parties de poker endiablées, de baisers tendres et d'étreintes charnelles passionnées. Etre parvenu à force de patience et de persévérance à mettre l'ancien soldat dans son lit tenait du miracle et désormais que celui-ci se tenait toujours à une distance convenable de sa chambre et par là même de toute tentation ces étreintes passées n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un souvenir douloureux. Quand son manque de John s'imprimait jusque dans sa chair, Holmes doutait même parfois l'avoir vraiment tenu dans ses bras ou fait gémir de plaisir. Cela semblait désormais tout à fait irréel tant Watson représentait l'image du gentleman parfait. Ainsi cette photographie de lui, sur laquelle il ne vieillirait ni ne changerait, était tout ce qui restait de ce passé sulfureux et tant chéri. Alors Sherlock savourait ce cadeau inattendu et aurait admis bien volontiers qu'il s'agissait là de sa possession la plus précieuse.

Sur le cliché Watson était nu, offert, avait l'attitude lascive tandis qu'une main dissimulait pudiquement son intimité, détail que Holmes n'avait certes pas besoin de voir tant il connaissait ce membre qui plus d'une fois avait pris possession de son corps. Tout dans l'attitude à jamais figée sur le papier du médecin était un appel à la luxure. C'était un crime que de ne pouvoir désormais que regarder ce corps qu'il connaissait pourtant aussi bien que le sien. Pourtant maintenant il n'avait plus que cela et il pouvait s'estimer heureux encore.

Le logicien se souvenait parfaitement du jour où son amant lui avait offert cette photographie. Cela remontait à bien des années déjà. Les deux hommes vivaient alors une passion dévorante que nulle dispute n'était encore venue entacher, que la désespérément lisse Mary n'avait encore détruite. C'était la bonne époque, quand entre deux enquêtes il n'y avait que le sexe, la tendresse, l'ennui alors n'existait plus. Un mari jaloux avait engagé le détective et son fidèle assistant pour découvrir les activités inavouables d'une épouse qu'il soupçonnait volage. Leurs investigations menèrent les deux hommes dans un milieu confidentiel fait de pornographie, de chantage… La femme était tout sauf infidèle, se contentant de prêter son corps pour des photos de charmes monnayées au prix fort. Le photographe était un artiste davantage passionné par sa technique que les corps et les poses sulfureuses qu'il immortalisait. Il avait ainsi parlé de son activité avec passion aux deux enquêteurs, qui avaient bien vite compris qu'il n'y avait nul crime derrière cette affaire.

Fin de l'histoire pour Holmes, artiste n'ayant rien à se reprocher, n'agissant qu'auprès d'adultes consentants, et l'épouse aux mœurs légères ayant préféré se supprimer plutôt qu'affronter l'humiliation. Les choses auraient pu en rester là mais Watson avait alors fait preuve d'une audace insoupçonnée. Sans un mot pour son amant il s'était rendu chez le photographe quelques jours plus tard et lui avait demandé de prendre de lui un cliché des plus osés avant de l'offrir le soir même à un Holmes agréablement surpris. A la vérité c'était à cet instant, recevant ce présent aussi original qu'excitant, que l'aîné avait compris qu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux de ce petit médecin de famille qui, s'il ne brillait pas par son esprit était bien moins sage qu'il n'y paraissait. Cette nuit-là, la photographie posée sur la table de chevet, Sherlock lui avait fait l'amour avec une fougue plus inhabituelle que jamais avant de se prendre à souhaiter ensuite, tandis qu'il caressait le beau visage endormi contre lui, ne jamais être séparé de cet être plus exceptionnel que prévu. Quelques années plus tard pourtant ses craintes secrètes étaient devenues réalité. Heureusement le cliché lui était toujours là.

Holmes caressa du bout des doigts le papier défraîchi tandis qu'un mince sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. La vie sans Watson avait perdu tout son piquant, mais il commençait à entrevoir la possibilité de le réattirer dans ses filets. A la vérité ce n'était pas un challenge bien difficile à relever. Avec le mariage le médecin s'était assagi, mais avait perdu du même coup son éclat auprès d'une femme sans réelle saveur. Il n'était clairement pas aussi heureux qu'il le répétait, nul besoin d'être un génie de la déduction pour s'en rendre compte. Dans ces conditions il ne lui fallait guère qu'un coup de pouce pour qu'il franchisse la ligne et revienne à cette existence qui l'avait comblé si longtemps et qui lui convenait bien mieux. Holmes savait désormais comment lui donner ce coup de pouce et n'allait certainement pas se priver d'agir. Quittant la peau de tigre sur laquelle il était lascivement allongé, il sauta sur ses pieds avant de se diriger vers sa chambre en se débarrassant de sa veste d'intérieur. Première fois qu'il allait se vêtir convenablement depuis des jours mais c'était nécessaire pour sortir. Or cette petite course avait déjà bien assez attendu.

ooOoo

Watson ouvrait son courrier tout en écoutant distraitement son épouse qui lui décrivait la toilette qu'elle avait prévu de s'acheter l'après-midi même en vue de le réception à laquelle ils étaient tous les deux conviés le vendredi suivant. Le médecin n'avait aucun intérêt pour ce genre de frivolité, pas davantage qu'il ne se réjouissait pour cette sortie à venir. Il n'aurait pourtant interrompu Mary pour rien au monde. Tout comme il savait combien cette joie de vivre qu'elle affichait était feinte. Trois ans qu'ils étaient mariés mais la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas connu les joies de la maternité. Leur médecin demeurait positif et encourageant, Watson également, mais chaque mois qui passait, apportant avec lui son moment de déconvenue, pesait un peu plus sur le moral de la blonde. Elle qui, comme toute femme de son rang, se rêvait mère depuis sa prime jeunesse, commençait à douter de son utilité. Culpabilisant auprès de son mari, elle remettait souvent en question ses capacités à être une bonne épouse, comme si la maternité était le seul enjeu de leur union. John tentait de la rassurer bien souvent, lui affirmant que fonder une famille n'était pas son plus grand rêve, elle ne le croyait pas. C'était pourtant la vérité. Comme tout un chacun longtemps, y compris alors qu'il était l'amant de Sherlock Holmes, il pensait au mariage, aux enfants. Il avait rompu avec celui qu'il considérait pourtant comme son âme sœur pour cela. Son union légitime auprès de cette femme fraîche et si facile à vivre l'avait comblé un temps. Pourtant il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur. Néanmoins le divorce demeurait inenvisageable, il respectait bien trop Mary pour lui infliger cela. Il avait fait son choix trois ans plus tôt en l'épousant, que cela s'avère une mauvaise décision ne l'empêcherait pas d'assumer ses responsabilités. A cet égard pourtant la perspective d'un enfant avait désormais tendance à l'effrayer. A cet égard il ne souffrait pas réellement de leur situation actuelle, du manque d'enfant, cela lui faisait clairement un souci de moins à gérer à mesure qu'il s'interrogeait sur le sens de sa vie, mais demeurait tout de même attristé pour son épouse.

Lorsqu'elle fit une brève pause dans son discours inspiré, il leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit tendrement avant de se replonger dans sa correspondance tandis qu'elle reprenait. Elle n'avait jamais rien soupçonné de ses tourments et c'était aussi bien. De cette façon il parvenait à s'accommoder de son mieux à sa situation. Qui n'était pas si mauvaise à la réflexion. Il avait une épouse douce et patiente, même s'il n'éprouvait plus guère autre chose que de la tendresse à son égard. Pour le reste il chérissait son amitié avec Holmes, aussi frustrante soit-elle. Comme elles lui manquaient leurs étreintes passionnées, leurs habitudes sans responsabilité… Mais là encore il avait fait un choix, il n'y reviendrait pas. Son existence à Baker Street avait été une belle parenthèse, désormais il était passé à autre chose. A bien des égards c'était aussi bien, tout du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre. Las il parcourut en diagonale la lettre d'un ancien frère d'armes désormais établi aux Indes, avec qui il correspondait régulièrement. Puis ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil à la brève missive d'un confrère auquel il avait adressé un patient. Rien de bien intéressant, surtout étant donné son état d'esprit actuel. Il retrouva néanmoins le sourire en découvrant l'enveloppe suivante, qu'il s'empressa de décacheter d'un geste nerveux. Il avait reconnu sans difficulté l'écriture de Holmes et brûlait de découvrir ce que celui-ci lui réservait.

Lorsqu'il eut sous les yeux le contenu de l'enveloppe, le médecin eut une exclamation joyeuse, la première depuis une éternité, tandis que son cœur s'accélérait. Il réalisait du même coup combien lui manquait la vie tellement faite d'imprévus qui avait été la sienne auprès de ce personnage d'exception. Il avait à présent entre les mains une photographie de Holmes, ce qui en soit n'aurait rien eu d'exceptionnel, si son ami n'avait été pratiquement nu sur le cliché. Et pas que nu d'ailleurs, il y avait derrière sa pose toute une mise en scène qui ne pouvait laisser le médecin de marbre. Son ancien amant était alangui sur un fauteuil, jambes écartées, une main nonchalamment posée sur son sexe, sans tout à fait le dissimuler. Il ne portait qu'une chemise ouverte qui n'en rendait sa position que plus émoustillante et sur son visage cet air canaille que Watson aimait tant. Cette expression qui semblait dire que rien n'avait d'importance en dehors de leur lien au demeurant si fort. Cette expression qu'il ne lui avait plus vue depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. A ce constat il sentit une bouffée de culpabilité l'envahir. Holmes avait beau le nier à cor et à cri, il avait souffert de cette séparation, son air perpétuellement blasé quand il allait le voir en était le meilleur indicateur. Dans ces conditions cette photographie, même si elle était clairement d'un goût douteux étant donné sa situation maritale, était un excellent signe. La preuve qu'enfin le logicien acceptait leur situation, recommençant à vouloir le faire tourner en bourrique comme au bon vieux temps. C'était parfait. L'ancien soldat était près à supporter toutes les moqueries, tous les mauvais tours, si seulement il pouvait revoir son camarade sourire.

Devant se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre tout bonnement à rire, et du même coup prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention de Mary, au souvenir d'une autre photographie, celle-là de son fait, il se concentra plutôt sur le corps élégamment exposé. Et l'envie de rire, même seulement de sourire, lui passa complètement, ne laissant à la place que le plus profond abattement. Ce corps encore parfait pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger lui manqua tout à coup cruellement. Il l'avait si bien connu durant les années que les deux hommes avaient passées ensemble. L'emplacement de chaque grain de beauté, la teinte unique de sa peau, chaque cicatrice… les yeux fermés il savait où caresser, où embrasser, pour faire monter le plaisir. Plus que son amant, Holmes lui avait fait bien souvent l'impression d'être la continuité de lui-même tant ils étaient en phase. John avait perdu cette proximité si agréable en quittant cet être et n'avait jamais su la retrouver auprès de Mary. Longtemps il avait réussi à se convaincre que cela ne lui manquait guère, mais devant ce cliché qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs il n'avait plus la force de se mentir. Sherlock lui manquait, la relation qui était la leur à l'époque lui manquait tout autant, et cette amitié qui était la leur, aussi intense soit-elle, ne parvenait à effacer les souvenirs qui en étaient désormais douloureux.

Fermant les yeux un bref instant, le médecin n'eut aucun mal à imaginer ses doigts glisser sur la peau douce qui savait si bien frissonner sous ses caresses. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait levé la main pour mimer le geste, ce qui n'échappa en revanche nullement à Mary. Celle-ci s'interrompit et fixa son époux avec curiosité.

« John ? » s'enquit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

L'interpellé se redressa en sursautant et rabaissa vivement sa main.

« Tout va bien ? » insista la jeune femme.

Le médecin eut un hochement d'épaules tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire pitoyable.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Je pensais à… »

Il s'interrompit, craignant que Mary ne se doute de quelque chose. Mais la connaissant il aurait dû savoir que c'était déjà trop tard, elle était bien trop perspicace.

« Holmes », conclut-elle donc pour lui avec un sourire bienveillant.

Cette réaction amicale concernant le détective était bien trop récente pour que l'ancien soldat arrive à s'y faire. Longtemps Sherlock avait effectivement été un sujet de discorde au sein de leur couple, Mary lui reprochant souvent le temps qu'il lui consacrait, les risques qu'ils prenaient encore et toujours à ses côtés… Mais depuis quelques mois il n'y avait plus la moindre anicroche. La jeune femme parlait d'un ton léger de celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme un rival, poussant même John à se rendre à Baker Street dès lors qu'il en ressentait le besoin… C'était incompréhensible et le médecin, plus pessimiste qu'il n'aurait voulu, s'attendait en permanence à voir le vent tourner.

Il eut un hochement de tête en rangeant le cliché dans son enveloppe. Qu'elle soit plus tolérante concernant la place de Holmes dans leur vie ne signifiait pas qu'elle supportait de voir une telle chose.

« Je songeais que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment », dit-il ensuite en rougissant légèrement.

A présent qu'il se souvenait plus que jamais du lien unique qui l'avait uni à son colocataire, il n'était pas certain d'être capable de se présenter à lui sereinement.

« Vous travaillez trop en ce moment, confirma la blonde. J'imagine qu'il le comprend.

- Par particulièrement », souffla le médecin, blasé, tout en jetant un coup d'œil distrait à la nouvelle lettre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Un confrère qui lui demandait son avis sur un traitement pour un patient jugé sensible, voilà qui aurait l'avantage de monopoliser son attention pour quelques instants. Il adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son épouse puis se saisit de sa plume. Comprenant qu'elle était désormais de trop, Mary s'éclipsa sur un "A ce soir" timide. Décidément elle était loin la proximité qui les avait unis au début de leur relation. Watson avait à présent l'impression qu'ils étaient deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre, qui ne se fréquentaient plus que par habitude, sortaient ensemble pour préserver les apparences et copulaient occasionnellement dans le but de plus en plus incertain de fonder une famille. Ils ne se détestaient certes pas, étaient cordiaux l'un envers l'autre, mais il n'y avait plus de tendresse, ni même plus d'amour en étant tout à fait honnête. Pourtant à cet instant ce simulacre de mariage n'était pas la préoccupation première du médecin. Il avait désormais un autre souci, qui s'était posé bien souvent mais qu'il avait su maintenir à distance jusqu'à présent : Holmes, et les sentiments qu'il continuait à nourrir à son égard. John avait su héroïquement maintenir ceux-ci à distance, mais aujourd'hui cette photographie toute simple, ce corps comme en attente du sien, avait ravivé bien trop de souvenirs. Pourtant il se devait de tenir bon ! Il était un homme marié, qu'il n'éprouve plus grand-chose pour l'épouse en question n'y changeait rien, il lui devait tout de même fidélité. Dans ce tableau son ami était définitivement de trop. Quelque soit son envie de lui actuelle.

Bravement le médecin repoussa l'enveloppe et son contenu fallacieux le plus loin possible de lui sur son bureau encombré, résistant à l'envie de regarder une fois de plus cette photographie tentatrice, puis il se mit à rédiger une réponse soignée pour le collègue qui l'avait sollicité, ravi de pouvoir songer à autre chose. Ayant ensuite deux visites à domicile à effectuer, il s'en acquitta avec le même professionnalisme qu'habituellement, se surprenant simplement parfois à songer à Holmes un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû, mais il parvenait chaque fois à se reprendre. Fier d'avoir su résister à la tentation de s'isoler en se perdant dans ses pensées, ce fut cependant une autre histoire lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui alors que la nuit tombait. Lorsque Mary vint l'accueillir tandis qu'il retirait son manteau il la pria de patienter encore un peu pour passer à table, arguant qu'il avait encore une dernière chose à faire. Et il fila dans son bureau sans plus attendre. Il aimait cette pièce décorée et organisée par ses soins seuls, il s'y sentait toujours bien. En fin de journée à la lumière faible et tremblante de sa lampe à pétrole c'était encore plus agréable. Pourtant ce soir, lorsqu'il s'assit dans son fauteuil confortable, l'ambiance était étrangement différente. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était senti sous tension tout l'après-midi et que le poids pesant désagréablement sur ses épaules ne l'avait pas quitté un instant.

Se sentant abandonné de toute bonne volonté, las, fatigué et frustré, il ne résista pas cette fois à son désir. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de travail et en récupéra l'enveloppe qu'il y avait cachée avec soin avant de partir. Lorsqu'il eut enfin l'indécent cliché sous les yeux, ce fut d'abord la tristesse qui l'envahit. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude qui était la sienne depuis si longtemps et que même les efforts de Mary n'avaient jamais pu combler. Il était las de se réveiller plusieurs fois chaque nuit avec l'espoir de trouver Holmes allongé près de lui, avant de se rendormir avec difficulté, le cœur lourd. Las de prétendre en permanence, quoi que certainement bien inutilement le connaissant, quand il voyait son ami que tout était pour le mieux dans sa vie. Mais c'était ainsi. Il avait fait le choix d'épouser Mary, qu'il se soit trompé n'y changerait rien, il devait désormais assumer ses responsabilités. Il s'en accommodait aussi bien que possible généralement, mais aujourd'hui c'était plus improbable que jamais et il ne se sentait plus la force de se mentir. Sans pour autant savoir comment agir pour préserver tous les partis concernés, lui compris.

Pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas à agir immédiatement, que la réflexion aurait forcément du bon. Dans ces conditions il aurait dû aller rejoindre son épouse dans la salle à manger et feindre la plus parfaite indifférence là où il aurait pourtant préféré hurler sa frustration. Mais il lui fallait du temps pour ravaler sa peine, se composer ce visage neutre qu'il offrait en permanence à autrui, se redonner cette contenance qui lui faisait tellement défaut depuis qu'il avait vu la photographie du détective. Ne pouvant détacher les yeux du cliché ô combien envoûtant, il passa les doigts sur le visage figé du détective et put presque sentir la douceur de cette peau qu'il avait si bien connue. C'est là que tout s'enchaîna. Le médecin aurait pu en jurer, ce ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination. Il avait le goût de Holmes sur sa langue, son odeur emplissait ses narines, le son de sa voix tour à tour tendre ou plus moqueuse raisonnait à ses oreilles… C'était comme si son amant était bel et bien à ses côtés, partageant son envie de lui, savourant les compliments murmurés avec douceur. Dans ces conditions que l'excitation aille crescendo semblait naturel et rapidement le médecin se sentit bien trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Il savait que c'était mal, que c'était sale et que quelque part il était infidèle à sa femme par la pensée mais il ne put se retenir. D'une main tremblante il dégrafa son vêtement, glissant les doigts dans son dessous. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, plus depuis longtemps en tout cas. Se donner du plaisir tout seul était bien trop dégradant. Du temps de sa relation avec Holmes c'était une autre histoire en revanche. Il arrivait alors au médecin de se caresser quand son compagnon le mettait au défi ou lorsque celui-ci l'abandonnait, excité, au beau milieu des préliminaires et qu'il était obligé de se finir tout seul. Le détective était effectivement un amant des plus original quoi pouvait passer en une seconde de la plus intense des envies à la plus parfaite froideur. Watson avait su composer avec cela et n'en n'avait éprouvé que rarement de la frustration. Revenir à se genre de plaisir en solitaire ce soir était une preuve de plus que le limier avait toujours une grande place dans sa vie.

Il commença par se caresser lentement, sans quitter un instant le cliché des yeux, sentant un désir comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis une éternité monter en lui. Il avait oublié jusqu'à la sensation de son érection lourde dans sa paume, ne se rappelait même pas qu'il était capable d'être aussi dur… Comme si sa vie depuis Holmes n'avait été qu'une déception, une semi-vie qui n'en valait guère la peine. Sentant se mêler la rage de s'être perdu en cours de route au milieu d'une existence qui ne lui correspondait pas et le désir impérieux de la libération qu'il savait proche, il accéléra ses mouvements en grognant. Et toujours Holmes semblait le narguer de son expression figée, comme pour le mettre au défi d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait commencé. Ses jambes se crispant convulsivement, son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine... Et sa main allant toujours plus vite autour de sa hampe gorgée d'envie… John n'aurait pu s'interrompre désormais, Mary eut-elle débarqué sur ces entrefaites. Enfin il jouit en se mordant la lèvre, l'extase le cueillant avec une intensité qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps, le laissant pantelant, la respiration haletante.

Lorsqu'il eut reprit ses esprits, il retourna vivement la photographie face à la table tandis que la honte le gagnait. Non content de s'être prêté à cette activité pour le moins honteuse, il avait pris bien plus de plaisir avec sa seule main et ses fantasmes que ce que Mary était parvenu à lui donner même à l'époque où elle était pourtant motivée. Voilà qui en disait long sur l'état de son mariage et de son existence toute entière. Il allait devoir arranger tout cela au plus vite parce que ce genre d'écart ne devait plus avoir lieu. Fier de cette bonne résolution, même s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment agir, il quitta son fauteuil, utilisant son mouchoir pour nettoyer les traces de son "méfait" puis rajusta ses vêtements. Se sentant plus perdu qu'avant, il quitta finalement la pièce, sans songer à la photographie abandonnée qui pouvait être aisément consultable par quiconque entrerait ici.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici déjà le chapitre suivant. Un peut plus long que le précédent vous remarquerez, à croire que le lemon m'a inspirée XD Eh oui, c'est que les choses sérieuse commencent enfin.

Merci pour tous vos adorables commentaires, je vous adores tous :)

Brian, suivant ton conseil j'ai tenté de raccourcir les paragraphes, quoi que c'est pas toujours facile pour moi de revenir à la ligne au bon moment, j'espère que ça facilitera un peu la lecture ;)

ooOoo

Holmes était fier de lui. Tellement fier de lui qu'il jouait présentement du violon avec une ardeur décuplée, ne songeant plus un instant à sombrer dans l'abattement le plus total. Après les dernières semaines passées à se morfondre il savourait cette renaissance avec délectation. A se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas eu cette idée de génie plus tôt. Se faire photographier nu, écouter les conseils du professionnel pour avoir le meilleur résultat possible, et le plus aguichant tant qu'à faire, avait été une expérience qu'il envisageait déjà de renouveler dans un avenir proche. Et pourquoi pas poser avec John tant qu'à faire ? Voilà qui pourrait avoir un effet des plus intéressants sur leur relation. Parce que pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute possible, par cette initiative il s'assurait de retrouver les bonnes grâces du médecin, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Watson avait toujours montré son approbation à chaque nouvelle proposition qu'il lançait pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle. Vie sexuelle désormais réduite à néant et qu'il fallait donc remettre en selle, mais avec la bonne façon d'agir il n'était pas inquiet quant à ses chances de réussite.

Bien sûr il n'avait pas vu la réaction de l'ancien soldat en découvrant sa photographie, mais il lui était aisé de déduire chacun de ses actes. Après tout il connaissait John mieux que quiconque. Celui-ci avait dû être étonné, puis émoustillé par l'audace de son ami avait de s'interroger sur le bienfondé de son mariage. Parce que le détective n'était pas dupe, Watson n'avait jamais semblé véritable à sa place dans cette vie rangée qu'il avait pourtant adopté de plein gré. S'il était aussi frustré que prévu il était tout à fait envisageable que John se soit même accordé une petite gâterie avec l'aide du portrait. Ce qui ne pouvait que l'aider à prendre conscience de l'ennui de sa vie actuelle. Il allait se remémorer ainsi les bons moments passés à Baker Street, sans contrainte, sans comptes à rendre et très vite il saurait où était sa place. Il ne lui avait manqué qu'un petit coup de pouce pour qu'il se lance dans l'introspection et Sherlock était certain de le lui avoir offert. Il avait déposé lui-même l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres la veille – certaines choses ne devaient être confiées à qui que ce soit – et escomptait voir son ami arriver ici même dès aujourd'hui, ou le lendemain au plus tard. Watson s'était toujours montré terriblement prévisible, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change.

La seule véritable inconnue dans l'équation était Mary. Le détective la connaissait trop peu pour prévoir ses réactions et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle tente, même si cela n'avait aucun sens, de retenir son époux envers et contre tout. Dans ces conditions il ignorait comment agir avec elle. Peut-être que si Watson était négligeant au point qu'elle tombe sur le cliché le problème serait réglé, mais cela était présumer de sa chance. Il n'était cependant pas plus inquiet que cela, avec John ils sauraient gérer cette situation.

Il cessa de jouer lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Le bruit caractéristique d'une démarche soutenue par une canne. Il avait fait encore plus vite que prévu, songea Holmes avec un sourire de circonstance, effectivement le voir débarquer en plaine matinée était encore mieux que prévu. Satisfait il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et déposa soigneusement son violon sur l'accoudoir. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer mais il était fin prêt.

Watson entra dans la pièce l'air passablement sur les nerfs et lui lança un regard sombre qui ne l'intimida pas pour autant.

« Bien le bonjour mon vieux, dit-il d'un ton badin. Quel bon vent vous emmène ?

- Comme si vous l'ignoriez !

- Eh bien, vous semblez particulièrement remonté. Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui vous aurait déplu ? » Le médecin s'immobilisa au beau milieu de la pièce, continuant à le fixer avec véhémence.

« Vous êtes ignoble Holmes ! Agir de la sorte...

- Si mon geste vous touche autant c'est que j'avais bien toutes les raisons du monde d'agir de la sorte. Parce que vous avez apprécié, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh que non ! En fait je vous en veux comme je ne vous en ai jamais voulu ! Vous jouer ainsi de moi, profiter de ma faiblesse…. A cet instant je ne sais pas si je dois vous frapper, ou simplement vous prendre brutalement contre votre bureau.

- Vous me connaissez, la seconde option m'agréé bien davantage.

- Veuillez cesser Sherlock, ce n'est pas un jeu !

- Qui a dit que je jouais ? Je tente simplement de récupérer ce qui m'appartient de droit !

- Moi ?

- Bien sûr vous. Il s'agit toujours de vous. Et j'opère à la loyale. Tout comme Mary en son temps quand elle vous a enlevé à moi pour ces épousailles absurdes. Elle vous a volé à moi il est grand temps que je réagisse.

- Je ne vous appartiens pas, plaida le cadet d'une petite voix qui avait perdu tout son mordant. Pas plus que je n'appartiens à Mary.

- Pourtant vous êtes là. Votre présence ici justement aujourd'hui prouve bien l'attachement que vous me portez encore, malgré toutes vos belles paroles, tout votre déni. Le même attachement que celui que j'ai à votre égard.

- Sherlock… »

Mais le détective n'avait plus l'intention de se montrer raisonnable désormais. Il se leva d'un bond souple et marcha vers son compagnon de la démarche assurée du félin qui se dirige vers sa proie.

« Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon cadeau ? s'enquit-il langoureusement, s'arrêtant à seulement quelques centimètres du médecin, qui n'en menait plus très large.

« C'était indécent. Je suis un homme marié.

- Cette réponse n'est en rien pertinente. Qu'avez-vous ressenti en découvrant la photographie ? Et je vous demande de répondre avec sincérité. »

Watson garda bravement le silence mais l'autre ne se démonta pas pour autant, continuant à poser les questions qui n'en étaient pas vraiment.

« Avez-vous été excité ? »

Cette fois John se contenta de se pincer les lèvres, ce qui parut grandement amuser l'aîné.

« Votre attitude répond pour vous, remarqua-t-il effectivement, goguenard. Et j'en suis fort aise. C'était le but de la manœuvre, vous exciter pour vous faire prendre conscience que je vous manquais.

- L'excitation physique n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments, tenta Watson, déconcerté de voir qu'il perdait si aisément du terrain.

- Dans votre cas pourtant si. Vous êtes trop romantique pour que l'un fonctionne sans l'autre. La raison pour laquelle vous n'avez eu d'autre amant que moi malgré votre attachement notable pour la gente masculine. Avant moi vous étiez attiré physiquement sans sentiment et vous ne pouviez passer à l'acte dans ces conditions. Mais puisque vous m'aimez, être excité par moi n'est pas bien difficile. Surtout après toutes ces années de frustration. »

Watson aurait voulu les envoyer au diable lui et ses belles théories. Mais ce que sa tête voulait n'avait rien à voir avec ce que son cœur désirait. Sans prononcer un mot il s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le genre d'étreintes désespérées pour lesquelles il s'était toujours retenu, y compris alors qu'ils étaient ensemble, parce qu'il ne voulait pas provoquer de la pitié. Alors il prenait sur lui, dissimulant ses failles, se prétendant plus fort qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Mais à cet instant il ne voulait plus mentir, se mentir et tant pis si Holmes avait honte de ses actes. Le détective contre toute attente sembla tout à fait réceptif, l'entourant de ses bras, posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Et par-dessus tout il lui laissa du temps, le gardant contre lui sans prononcer un mot, tout ce dont le bon docteur avait besoin. Et lorsqu'il se sentit mieux celui-ci s'écarta, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Merci Sherlock. Bien que j'ignore les raisons d'une telle conduite de ma part.

- C'est pourtant facile, vous m'aimez.

- Ne recommencez pas, pour l'amour du ciel.

- Bien alors laissez-moi vous poser une seule question.

- J'écoute, soupira le cadet.

- De quoi avez-vous envie à cet instant précis ? »

John ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Voilà très exactement la question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre, parce qu'il avait peur de ce que cela impliquerait.

« Si je vous disais ce dont j'ai réellement envie, et pire encore si je me laissais aller à une telle bassesse alors je ne pourrais plus me considérer comme l'époux respectable que je suis.

- La respectabilité, la frustration les mensonges… Vous n'êtes pas las de cette vie faite d'apparences ?

- Bien sûr que si ! s'écria le médecin comme s'il découvrait lui-même cette vérité. Mais c'est ainsi. J'ai épousé Mary et me dois de la respecter, lui être fidèle… Et dois-je vous rappeler que le mode de vie qui fut le notre si longtemps aurait pu nous envoyer l'un et l'autre droit au pénitencier ? Je n'avais plus la force d'assumer cela.

- Et aujourd'hui ? »

Watson eut un profond soupir tout en laissant l'autre homme lui saisir la main.

« Aujourd'hui, reprit-il d'une toute petite voix, je n'ai plus la force d'assumer cette existence si ennuyeuse que j'ai pourtant choisi tout seul.

- En ce cas, insista Holmes d'un ton léger, je me permets de répéter ma question. De quoi avez-vous envie à cet instant précis ? »

L'interpellé eut un sourire triste accompagné d'un bref haussement d'épaules. Au point où il en était, entre ces pensées impures qu'il nourrissait depuis si longtemps et l'acte contre-nature auquel il s'était prêté la veille devant cette satanée photographie il était de toute façon déjà très certainement damné. Dans ces conditions assumer et aller jusqu'au bout ne semblait plus aussi inapproprié.

« J'ai envie de vous Holmes. Je veux faire l'amour avec vous et retrouver du même coup toutes les sensations que je n'ai jamais connu qu'avec vous. »

S'interrompant, l'ancien soldat se mordit vivement la lèvre, comme s'il avait conscience d'en avoir bien trop dit. Mais cette franchise plu au limier, comme en témoigna son sourire satisfait.

« Soit, lança-t-il tranquillement. Je suis tout à vous. Où voulez-vous faire cela ? Contre mon bureau comme proposé plus tôt ? Sur le sofa plutôt ? Nous pouvons également rejoindre ma chambre, je sais combien vous appréciez votre confort. »

Un petit rire anima le médecin, qui comprit du même coup que malgré ce qu'il avait tenté de faire croire, à lui-même le premier, c'était bien ici qu'était sa place.

« Vous voulez la vérité ? s'enquit-il en s'écartant de quelques pas du corps tentateur.

- Vous savez bien que oui, cher John.

- Soit. Comme vous l'aviez prémédité, cette photographie m'a fait le plus grand effet. Et dieu sait si j'ai pourtant essayé de lutter… Bref, dans ces conditions je voudrais que vous y repreniez la même pose. Et dans la même tenue cela va de soit.

- Et ensuite ? interrogea Sherlock sans être choqué le moins du monde par une telle demande.

- Nous aviserons en temps voulu. Pour l'instant je veux juste pouvoir vous admirer. »

Avec un clin d'œil, l'aîné s'empressa de déboutonner sa chemise. Puis il retira pantalon et sous-vêtement comme demandé, le tout sous le regard avide du médecin qui ne le lâchait pas. D'un pas nonchalant il rejoignit ensuite son fauteuil, sur lequel il s'installa, un bras sur le dossier derrière lui tandis qu'il ramenait l'autre main à son entrejambe.

« Je peux me caresser, proposa-t-il. Je suis certain que cela saurait nous exciter tous les deux.

- Shtt ! souffla Watson. Plus un mot ! Et ne bougez pas. » ordonna-t-il avant de passer une langue nerveuse sur ses lèvres sèches.

Il s'approcha de son compagnon, fasciné par la vision de luxure que celui-ci offrait. Il le contempla quelques minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot, sentant la morsure délicieusement douloureuse du désir monter en lui. Et Holmes qui ne le lâchait pas de son regard de prédateur n'était pas pour aider à faire baisser la pression.

« Oh Sherlock, vous êtes si beau, si… excitant.

- Et je suis à vous, dit Holmes en écartant les jambes. Tout à vous, offert… Saurez-vous seulement en profiter ? »

Plus tard Watson se rassurerait en songeant qu'il avait vraiment tout fait pour résister à l'envie qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, de toutes ses forces. Mais il n'était qu'un homme, avec ses faiblesses. Holmes était justement la plus grande d'entre elles.

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, marmonna le médecin en tombant à genoux entre les jambes ouvertes. Vous allez me conduire à ma perte et que je sois damner si j'y vois une quelconque objection.

- Fort bien. »

Watson se sentait si bien qu'il en aurait presque ronronné lorsque les doigts de son compagnon migrèrent dans ses cheveux. Dans un geste hésitant, il posa les deux mains sur les cuisses de son ami, se demandant encore s'il pouvait faire ceci, si ce n'était pas trop déplacé dans leur situation. Mais l'intensité du plaisir qu'il éprouva quand il toucha la peau délicieusement chaude régla la question. Il n'y avait en fait rien d'indécent dans ce geste, qui n'aurait pu au contraire apparaître plus naturel. Alors il caressa lentement l'épiderme qui frissonnait sous son passage, traçant quelques formes géométriques obscures au gré de son envie. Il réapprenait lentement l'intimité avec Holmes et il aimait cela.

« Sherlock, dit-il tout à coup d'une voix sourde sans quitter des yeux ces jambes ouvertes pour lui. Dites-moi que ce que nous sommes en train de faire n'aura aucune conséquence.

- C'est une promesse que je ne peux pas faire mon vieux, et vous le savez parfaitement.

- Bon dieu ! grogna le cadet en pinçant vivement la cuisse douce. Pour une fois Sherlock, pour une seule fois, j'ai besoin que vous me rassuriez, alors cessez pour quelques secondes de jouer au salaud froid et terre à terre.

- John ? »

L'appel était si intense que l'interpellé ne put que lever la tête, pour tomber sur le visage impénétrable du détective.

« Vous avez raison, dit-celui-ci. Cela n'aura aucune conséquence. A l'époque de notre liaison personne n'a jamais rien soupçonné, il en sera de même si nous recommençons. Vous pourrez demeurer auprès de votre épouse, continuer cette mascarade pour préserver les apparences. »

Watson eut un bref sursaut en entendant mentionner son épouse, le seul vrai problème qui demeurerait et qui le ferait toujours culpabiliser. Pour le reste en revanche c'était un soulagement. Malgré ses supplications Holmes n'était pas homme à prononcer des mots qu'il ne pensait pas juste pour faire plaisir à autrui, du moins c'était rassurant de s'en persuader. Alors s'il disait ceci c'était effectivement que tout se passerait bien. John, tout lâche qu'il fut, préféra se concentrer là-dessus pour ne surtout pas songer aux conséquences potentiellement terribles de ses actes. Après tout c'était pour cela qu'il était venu.

« Merci », lança-t-il d'une toute petite voix qu'il eut lui-même du mal à reconnaître.

L'instant d'après il reprit sa contemplation du corps tant aimé tandis que ses mains à nouveau en mouvement en redécouvrait chaque détail. Un grognement appréciateur de Sherlock lui donna finalement l'audace nécessaire pour aller plus loin. Alors il posa les doigts sur le sexe tout juste érigé si près de son visage. Et il aima ce contact. S'enhardissant davantage, il entreprit d'aller et venir lentement autour de la hampe, savourant la sensation des chairs qui se tendaient peu à peu. Donner du plaisir à Sherlock, voilà tout ce à quoi c'était résumer son existence durant tant d'années et il était fin prêt à recommencer.

Et lorsque cette simple caresse ne lui suffit plus il reprit dans sa bouche ce membre qui n'aurait pu être plus dur désormais. Holmes se cambra légèrement, s'enfonçant davantage dans l'antre chaud et vorace. Watson se fit l'impression de savourer la plus exquise des gourmandises, dont il aimait tout à la fois le goût et la texture. Dans cette position qui aurait pu apparaître avilissante il savait au contraire qu'il avait toute la main mise sur l'autre homme, le soumettant tout entier à son bon vouloir. Perdu dans son plaisir Sherlock n'était effectivement plus que grognements et frissons, un être de luxure n'attendant que sa délivrance. Ce qui était très exactement ce que John voulait également, l'amener à jouir dans sa bouche, pouvoir se délecter de sa semence tout autant que la fierté d'avoir su l'emmener jusque-là. Mais il désirait également prendre son temps, y mettre les formes en se réappropriant le corps qu'il avait si bien connu par le passé. Alors il relâcha le sexe à la saveur si particulière, ne pouvant retenir un sourire à l'entente du gémissement désespéré de son amant. Il n'eut pas un mot pour autant pour le rassurer, ses gestes parleraient pour lui. Et ce fut effectivement le cas lorsque sa langue s'amusa à titiller les bourses frémissantes. Le limier approuva l'attention avec un couinement confirmant qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien dans cet échange.

L'ancien soldat s'écarta ensuite très légèrement, portant à sa bouche son index qu'il suça avec application. Index qu'il fit ensuite disparaître entre les fesses de l'aîné. Celui-ci glissa au bord du fauteuil pour lui donner un meilleur accès et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à ce qui apparaissait de la torture pour son corps en demande. Pourtant, lorsque John, fouillant son intimité avec une application proche de la vénération, le reprit dans sa bouche il le sentit se tendre. C'était un changement presque imperceptible mais qui ne pouvait échapper au médecin, pas après qu'ils aient été si intimes par le passé. Il comprit également ce que cela signifiait, que la situation allait bien vite s'inverser. Pourtant il choisit de ne pas en tenir compte pour profiter encore un instant du pouvoir qu'il avait. Ce fut néanmoins sans surprise que la voix de l'aîné raisonna finalement, plus maîtrisée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être étant donné la situation.

« Il suffit John. »

L'interpellé s'écarta à contrecœur, trop bien conscient pourtant qu'il avait pu donner bien plus que dans ses souvenirs. Car Holmes fonctionnait ainsi, il voulait tout maîtriser et donner davantage de plaisir qu'il n'en recevait. Watson laissait faire bien volontiers, savourant les attentions et ravi de lui donner ce privilège de tout contrôler. Cette fois ne dérogea pas à la règle.

Le détective se laissa glisser au sol, rejoignant ainsi son compagnon, qu'il s'empressa de prendre dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes à moi John, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit mais cela ne lui suffit pas.

« Alors dites-le ! ordonna-t-il.

- Je suis tout à vous, confirma le cadet avec appréciation.

- Bien. »

Satisfaisait, Holmes l'attira à lui jusqu'à capturer voracement ses lèvres tandis que de ses mains agiles il ouvrait sa veste. C'était parfait ! John était de retour à ses côtés, dans ses bras, exactement comme cela aurait toujours dû être et cette fois dieu lui était témoin qu'il ne le laisserait plus s'échapper. Parce que cette union, leur union, était dans l'ordre des choses. A lui de faire en sorte que le médecin ne l'oublie pas cette fois. Or pour se faire quelle meilleure façon que de l'aimer, d'honorer son corps et surtout le faire crier de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce ? Exactement ce à quoi il avait l'intention de s'employer dans les minutes à venir.

Comme si son propre corps n'avait pas oublié les vieux réflexes, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour dévêtir son amant. Et malgré son désir cette fois de conserver tout contrôle, il fut saisit par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Ces dernières années il n'avait vu John nu que sur cette photo qui s'abimait peu à peu, alors l'avoir à présent devant lui, en chair et en os… Il avait oublié avec le temps combien c'était intense et dut se faire violence pour calmer son palpitant, qui battait désormais la chamade. Il s'en était longtemps défendu pour se préserver, mais il aimait cet homme. Y faire face n'était pas aisé pour quelqu'un comme lui tellement habitué à n'avoir aucun sentiment, mais c'était ainsi. Alors tant pis si cela devait le rendre vulnérable ou même humain, John lui avait donné une raison de se lever le matin, d'utiliser d'autres de ses capacités que celles purement intellectuelles, et il avait aimé cela. Il avait aimé chaque conversation purement ludique, chaque soirée au coin du feu à ne rien faire, chaque sortie, même si ce n'était pas pour une enquête, et bien sûr chaque étreinte physique. Il avait bien cru mourir quand ensuite John, après l'avoir rendu tellement normal, l'avait abandonné pour se marier. Mais cette fois c'était différent, il en était persuadé. Le médecin ne partirait plus, parce que malgré ses démentis il avait souffert autant que lui, il n'hésitait donc pas à replonger dans l'instant corps et âme dans cette relation.

Sous son impulsion John se retrouva à genoux, appuyé de ses avant-bras sur l'assise du fauteuil qu'il venait lui-même de quitter. C'était grisant de voir cet homme si doux ainsi offert, nu, en demande. Il lui avait tant manqué que le détective mit toute son ardeur à la tâche, savourant ce moment hors du temps. Il s'agenouilla à son tour derrière lui, entre ses jambes ouvertes et embrassa sa nuque, ses omoplates puis parsema tout son dos de baisers en suivant sa colonne vertébrale, s'amusant à sentir Watson frissonner sous ses lèvres. Parce que c'était exactement ainsi qu'il l'aimait, offert, à sa merci, éprouvant un plaisir que lui seul savait lui donner. Parce que s'il voulait l'asservir ce n'était certainement pas pour lui manquer de respect, il tenait bien trop à lui pour cela, mais bien pour l'honorer comme il le méritait. C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait entre eux depuis le début et aucun n'avait jamais eu matière à s'en plaindre.

Il eut un petit grognement de satisfaction lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur des fesses du médecin. Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dès le départ, n'est-ce pas ? La tendresse c'était bien, idem pour les sentiments, mais le sexe… Rien n'était meilleur que le sexe avec John ! Certes il n'avait guère matière à comparer concernant l'identité de son camarade de jeu puisqu'il n'avait eu d'autre amant, mais il était certain que sa théorie était la bonne. Parce que trouver et surtout pratiquer une activité plus jouissive aurait été signé son arrêt de mort, ni plus ni moins.

Quand il plongea la langue profondément entre les fesses, titillant sans vergogne l'entrée de l'intimité qui se faisait accueillante, il se persuada que c'était pour la bonne cause. N'ayant pas de lubrifiant sous la main sa salive saurait faire l'affaire, et quel meilleur moyen pour la déposer… là ? Mais bien vite il ne vit plus l'intérêt de se mentir quant à l'utilité de ce qu'il faisait. La vérité était ainsi, il aimait cette caresse, il aimait le posséder, le fouiller de sa langue, de ses lèvres. C'était parfaitement indécent, totalement excitant, à l'image de leur relation elle-même. Et sentir le corps de John se tendre, entendre ses gémissements de plaisir, n'aidait certainement pas à lui faire garder sa maîtrise. Alors il le fit sien de sa bouche, le fouillant, léchant cette entrée étroite qu'il avait possédé si souvent avec le même intérêt autant de sa langue que de son sexe. De toute façon si intime il illustrait ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux. Si le médecin lui apporterait corps et bien, la réciproque était également vraie. Jamais il n'aurait pu se prêter à un acte qui pouvait apparaître si dégradant avec un autre que John. Avec lui tout était naturel, à l'image des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard.

Quand il s'écarta finalement de son amant, le détective ressenti un immense vide en lui, plus intense encore que celui éprouvé quand John s'était marié. Parce que l'avoir aussi proche, à sa merci, avait décuplé son besoin de lui. C'était effrayant quelque part. Pour se sortir de ce moment de doute, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de plus efficace, il s'accrocha à Watson. L'enserrant de ses bras, il taquina son cou de son nez, autant par jeu que pour se repaître de son odeur.

« Sherlock, s'enquit tout à coup le cadet d'une voix alanguie, depuis quand êtes vous aussi tendre ?

- Depuis quand êtes vous aussi addictif ? Vous et moi dans ce salon pour l'éternité, ce ne serait pas l'idéal ?

- Ce serait parfait, confirma John sans une pensée pour son épouse. Mais pour l'instant ce que je j'apprécierais surtout c'est que vous me fassiez l'amour et me débarrassiez ainsi de ce désir qui me consume.

- Et si je vous abandonnais plutôt pour me consacrer à une expérience chimique prévue de longue date ?

- Si vous faites le moindre geste pour me laisser seul dans cette position je vous abats sans sommation.

- Comme si vous cachiez une arme avec la tenue que vous portez. Ou plutôt que vous ne portez pas justement.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi même dans un moment pareil vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de parler, me défier ? »

Holmes eut un petit rire et porta la main vers l'entrejambe du cadet, qu'il saisit brusquement, arrachant un cri au principal intéressé.

« Vous préférez ceci peut-être ?

- Oui, souffla John avec difficulté.

- J'ai compris ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il lâcha la virilité tendue, offrit plutôt sa main au médecin, qui suça ses doigts avec délectation.

« John mon tout bon, dans un instant je vais vous rappeler combien vous aimez faire l'amour avec moi. »

Aucune réponse mais rien d'étonnant là-dedans, de sa main libre il titillait un téton, exactement comme son compagnon aimait, dans ses conditions il ne pouvait espérer que celui-ci enregistre une quelconque information. Et cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant. Watson effectivement se cambra, creusant davantage le dos lorsqu'un doigt mouillé de sa salive le pénétra. Holmes était bon à ce jeu là et savait exactement quoi faire pour faire monter leur plaisir à tous deux. Parce que lui-même ne trouvait rien de plus excitant que cette situation.

Faisant abstraction de sa propre érection qui était douloureuse à ce stade, de son gland d'où coulaient déjà quelques marques de son désir, il fit aller et venir ses phalanges, mimant l'acte qu'il reproduirait bientôt avec cette autre partie de son anatomie. John gémissait, grognait, s'accrochant tant bien que mal au fauteuil tandis qu'il tentait d'écarter davantage ses cuisses tremblantes.

Leur position n'était pas forcément idéale, leurs genoux les faisaient déjà souffrir, pourtant l'un comme l'autre n'en n'avait cure. Ce qu'ils faisaient, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis tellement longtemps sans pour autant n'avoir rien oublié, était trop bon. Et si le détective avait parlé un peu plus tôt du plaisir éprouvé à ne jamais quitter ce salon, mourir dans l'instant, entre ce brasier qui dévorait ses reins et Watson ainsi tendu contre lui, était également une option qui lui apparaissait intéressante. Tout pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais, parce que rien ne serait jamais mieux que cet instant.

Reprenant vaguement ses esprits il inséra un second doigt, grognant de concert avec son compagnon, comme s'il ressentait le plaisir de l'intrusion lui aussi. Il fit une nouvelle fois quelques va-et-vient tandis que sa bouche avait repris sa place dans le cou de son compagnon, mordillant la peau devenue moite. S'enhardissant il tenta quelques mouvements de ciseau, arrachant un juron au médecin habituellement si réservé. L'un comme l'autre se révélaient sous leur vrai jour dans ces moments, ce qui n'en rendait les étreintes que plus précieuses. Alors il répéta plusieurs fois l'opération avant de titiller la prostate d'un Watson qui semblait à peine capable de respirer. Mais Holmes n'était-il pas dans le même état ? Ah, quelle belle paire ils formaient là, l'Angleterre aurait pu s'effondrer qu'ils ne se seraient aperçus de rien.

Lorsqu'il reprit le membre de son amant dans sa main libre, celui-ci eut un cri de protestation.

« Pas cela Sherlock ! Ou je vais venir trop prématurément. Contentez-vous de me préparer. »

Holmes eut un petit rire, ou ce qui y ressemblait, mais fit comme demandé, quoi qu'à contrecœur. Il se contenta plutôt de faire entrer un troisième doigt, ce qui ne se fit pas sans difficulté. Mais après tout l'ancien soldat manquait de pratique, ce qu'il ne se priverait pas de corriger. Mais c'était aussi bien, se concentrer sur cette phase critique permettait de faire baisser légèrement la tension, ce qui était bienvenu autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. C'était leurs retrouvailles bon sang, ils auraient eu l'air idiot à jouir trop rapidement, avant d'être réellement passés aux choses sérieuses. Lorsque ce fut confortable pour John, celui-ci soupira et s'empressa de l'encourager. Le détective fit à nouveau quelques mouvements, se délectant de sentir les chairs s'écarter sans guère de difficulté pour lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il savait depuis le temps, le corps de Watson avait été façonné pour l'accueillir au plus intime. Ne pas en profiter aurait été indécent. Quand il l'estima tout à fait prêt, il se retira, n'appréciant que modérément la sensation.

« John, appela-t-il en caressant tranquillement les fesses offertes. Je veux vous entendre me supplier.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, grogna l'interpellé.

- Oh allez, vous savez comme cela me fait de l'effet. »

Le médecin garda le silence un instant, donnant l'impression de peser le pour et le contre de la requête de son amant. Comme s'il pouvait vraiment refuser et les priver du même coup de ce qui déboucherait d'une telle demande. Si Holmes l'avait faite c'est qu'il était excité comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui il fallait que tout soit mémorable, pour que le cadet n'envisage plus jamais de vivre loin d'ici.

« John ?

- Sherlock, plus une parole. Et davantage d'action !

- John !

- Je vous en prie, capitula finalement le cadet dans un soupir. Faites-moi l'amour ! Je ne suis venu que pour cela aujourd'hui ! Alors faites-moi oublier que ce que nous faisons est mal. Et quelle meilleure façon pour cela que vous avoir en moi ? Alors oui, je vous en supplie !

- Vous n'auriez pu me faire plus plaisir. »

Il frotta son sexe raide contre les fesses de son amant, retenant de justesse un gémissement tant c'était bon. Mais la tension était à présent à son comble, alors mieux valait cesser ce genre de torture désormais.

Il se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il pénétrait son compagnon d'une lenteur désespérante, se forçant à ce rythme qu'il jugeait comme nécessaire. John après tout n'avait pas fait cela depuis aussi longtemps que lui, autant donc éviter le blesser inutilement. Et puis toutes ces précautions étaient aussi bien finalement. Agissant trop vite, Holmes ne serait pas parvenu à se contrôler suffisamment. De la même manière il pouvait ainsi redécouvrir toutes les délicieuses sensations que lui provoquaient le corps du médecin. Sa peau moite et brûlante sous ses paumes, son intimité étroite malgré la préparation soigneuse qui se refermait peu à peu sur lui, la cambrure parfaite de son dos alors qu'il était tendu à se rompre…

Nul le fréquentant n'en n'avait certainement conscience, mais si John Watson était fait pour être aimé, vénéré, il était également fait pour l'acte charnel. Tout son être semblant façonné pour recevoir cet amant tout dévoué. Et Sherlock s'y entendait pour ce qui était de lui donner du plaisir. Enfin tout entier enfoui en lui, il cessa tout geste, savourant la délectable impression de ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé. Ainsi en osmose, peau contre peau aucun n'aurait pu dire où l'un finissait et l'autre commençait. D'aucun trouvait cette union des corps, à plus forte raison qu'elle concernait ici deux hommes, répugnante, mais les deux amants connaissaient quant à eux la vérité. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ce moment hors du temps. La fusion la plus parfaite, la plus absolue. Nul acte n'aurait pu être plus naturel.

Se penchant en avant, son torse épousant le dos couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, le détective promena les lèvres sur la nuque puis dans les cheveux de son compagnon. John était tout entier à lui pour les minutes à venir et il entendait bien en profiter. Le corps sous le sien était frissonnant et la voix de Watson réduite à un simple murmure flattant ses oreilles.

« Pitié, gémit tout à coup le cadet. Pitié… Sherlock, faites moi votre… Aimez-moi jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus même capable de crier. »

Le logicien serait-il demeuré immobile longtemps, les frustrant tous les deux, si son John n'avait pas supplié à nouveau ? Lui-même n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Mais c'était comme s'il avait attendu un dernier assentiment afin d'être sûr qu'il agissait au mieux, qu'il n'y aurait ensuite aucun regret de part et d'autre. Après tout lui n'était pas un homme marié en plein adultère, il ne pouvait donc connaître les tourments de son amant. Celui-ci venait de confirmer qu'il s'accommodait plutôt bien de sa situation, doublement amorale certes, mais il était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, buvant le calice jusqu'à la lie, remettant l'examen de conscience à plus tard, lorsque les corps seraient enfin apaisés.

Répondant favorablement à la requête quoi qu'à peine murmurée, Sherlock s'accrocha aux hanches fines et commença un mouvement lent, allant et venant dans l'intimité qui s'ouvrait délicatement pour lui. Rapidement le rythme s'accéléra, se faisant entêtant, enivrant même pour les deux partis concernés. Tout n'était plus que décadence, la pièce s'emplissait de l'odeur de sexe et des bruits des corps se heurtant toujours plus vite et des gémissements comblés.

Inspiré, l'aîné s'amusa à varier la cadence, accélérant, ralentissant, puis recommençant à nouveau, faisant ainsi baisser la tension chaque fois qu'elle devenait trop insupportable et s'assurer ainsi que cela dure aussi longtemps que possible. Et Holmes était fort à cela, quittant l'intimité de son amant pour mieux la réinvestir aussitôt. Mais tout manqua de basculer lorsque, bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il percuta la prostate d'un mouvement ample. John cria en manquant de jouir, s'accrochant si fort au fauteuil devant lui qu'il leur sembla qu'il allait le briser sans mal, tandis que tous ses muscles se contractaient violemment. Douloureusement enserré dans l'antre chaud, Holmes eut toutes les peines du monde lui aussi à garder son sang froid. Ils s'immobilisèrent de concert, reprenant laborieusement leur respiration.

« Mon dieu, grogna l'ancien soldat quand il fut capable de parler.

- Appelez-moi Sherlock, pas de manières entre nous, s'amusa l'aîné. Encore capable de crier ?

- Nous n'en n'avons pas fini il me semble. »

Une nouvelle fois ils étaient parfaitement au diapason. Ce fut donc bien volontiers que Holmes reprit ses mouvements, parvenant à conserver encore un peu de maîtrise. L'extase était proche, il la désirait ardemment, mais voulait profiter encore de cet état de grâce qui était présentement le sien. Il posséda John avec ses dernières forces, se modérant en heurtant sa prostate tout en lui donnant suffisamment de plaisir, composant au mieux avec la frontière ténue qui séparait frustration et orgasme. Quand il sut qu'il était au but, il se saisit du membre de son compagnon, le caressant avec une vigueur tout nouvelle. Les cris du cadet allaient crescendo, plus intenses à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne plus qu'à articuler un mot, juste un.

« Sherlock ! »

Le son était étranglé, ressemblait à une lente agonie, puis ce fut le silence comme si même simplement crier des propos incohérents était au-dessus de ses forces. Dans ce parfait silence, tel le calme avant la tempête, la jouissance le cueillit enfin, le faisant frissonner, trembler, transpirer tout en même temps. Fier du devoir accompli, et quel devoir !, le détective, la main humide de la semence de son amant, le sexe à la torture entre les chairs resserrées, s'autorisa à lâcher prise à son tour. Dans un grognement rauque il se répandit longuement, marquant ainsi ce corps qu'il ne put s'empêcher de considérer comme lui appartenant bel et bien.

Ils mirent longtemps à reprendre ensuite leurs esprits, John avachi sans aucune grâce contre le fauteuil, Sherlock alangui contre son dos, toujours enfoui en lui, leurs cœurs battant la chamade de concert, leurs respirations haletantes se faisant écho.

« Incapable de crier, hum ? taquina l'aîné dès qu'il en fut capable. C'était presque trop facile.

- Je savais que ce que je demandais n'était pas au-dessus de vos moyens », plaida le cadet avec un petit rire.

Sherlock venait de se retirer de son corps enfin détendu et il put se tourner vers lui, avec un sourire beau comme son compagnon n'en n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité.

« Alors, oubliée cette Mary ? s'enquit celui-ci d'un ton léger.

- Qui ça ? »

Mais malgré l'humour dont il fit preuve dans sa réponse, John se crispa en même temps, son regard se voilant comme en proie à mille tourments. Holmes s'en voulu de l'avoir taquiné de la sorte avec un sujet si difficile. Voulant à tout prix le ramener à de meilleures dispositions, il l'embrassa longuement, appréciant de ne pas sentir l'autre se dérober lorsque sa langue fouilla sa bouche avec vigueur. Quand il se sentit rassasié, il l'attira dans ses bras et tous deux s'allongèrent de concert à même le sol, emmêlant leurs jambes. Sherlock sourit au contact humide de la semence de son amant contre son ventre. Encore un détail intime qu'il était heureux qu'on n'ait pu lui retirer pour toujours.

« Je vais tout faire pour vous rendre heureux », dit-il d'une voix douce qu'il n'avait que trop rarement.

Le médecin hocha la tête en silence. Une ébauche de sourire adoucit du même coup ses traits redevenus graves. Ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre ils se contentèrent de se caresser et se murmurer des mots d'amour.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

Et nous voici déjà au dernier chapitre, terriblement court en plus comme je viens de le remarquer... J'espère que la réaction et les actes de Mary ne vous paraîtront pas trop artificiels mais au contraire peuvent être vus comme crédibles... J'ai essayé de faire original pour régler le "cas Mary" si je puis dire or comme je l'avais déjà tuée par le passé... XD

Merci de m'avoir suivie le temps de cette petite fic que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Vo commentaires, vos remarques ont été comme à chaque fois source d'encouragement, de motivation, et pour ça je vous adore :)

ooOoo

Quand il se réveilla au matin, emmitouflé sous les couvertures, le corps chaud de Sherlock contre le sien, Watson n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de la façon dont ils avaient rejoint le lit. C'était d'ailleurs un détail sans importance au regard des bons moments passés la veille. Après un rapide déjeuner servit par une Mrs. Hudson enchantée comme toujours de revoir son ancien locataire, les deux hommes avaient passé l'après-midi à se prélasser l'un contre l'autre. Holmes avait fumé en parlant de ses dernières enquêtes, lui leur avait fait la lecture, puis ils avaient bavardé de tout et de rien, en revanche ils avaient peu abordé le sujet de leur relation, par peur de mettre des mots sur des sentiments encore fragiles, de faire des promesses qui seraient difficilement tenues. Le soir venu John avait décrété devoir rentrer chez lui mais son amant ne l'avais pas laissé faire, empêchant tout repli en bloquant la porte du salon. S'en était suivi une confrontation plus amusée qu'autre chose avant qu'ils ne se jettent tout bonnement l'un sur l'autre, le feu de la passion rallumé, pour faire finalement l'amour debout contre le battant de bois. C'était probablement ensuite, tandis qu'il se remettait tant bien que mal d'un orgasme plus fulgurant que celui du matin, que le détective avait dû l'entraîner jusqu'à son lit. Entre la fatigue et les effets de son plaisir récent il n'avait plus guère retouché terre, gardant le simple souvenir de deux bras volontaires qui n'avaient eu de cesse de l'étreindre.

A présent pourtant, alors que le soleil se levait paresseusement, la réalité reprenait ses droits. S'il ne regrettait pas la journée de la veille – comment l'aurait-il pu ? – John avait également conscience qu'il allait lui falloir reprendre ses responsabilités d'homme marié et faire amende honorable auprès d'une épouse qu'il n'avait songée à faire prévenir tandis qu'il découchait honteusement. Mary lui en voudrait très certainement, mais comme d'habitude elle n'en dirait rien. C'était justement quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas chez elle, cette façon perpétuelle de se contenir en toutes circonstances. Certes c'était parfois difficile de composer avec les humeurs de Holmes, mais cette exaltation témoignait sa passion. L'apathie de Mary était décevante, comme si elle était une enveloppe vide à peine capable de respirer. Cette inertie qui faisait leur vie de couple depuis tellement longtemps il n'en voulait plus. Car malgré sa culpabilité c'était bien auprès de Sherlock qu'il se sentait vraiment vivant. L'embrasser, lui faire l'amour… voilà tout ce à quoi il aspirait. Quoi qu'il ne dirait pas non à l'occasion à quelques enquêtes menées tambour battant. La vraie vie en somme là où auprès de Mary il se contentait d'une existence fade et monotone. Pourtant cette existence sans saveur il l'avait choisie sciemment, il devait en assumer les conséquences à présent. Et peut-être que s'il ne se détestait pas trop, quand l'envie serait trop forte, il pourrait retrouver à l'occasion les bras de Holmes. Il ne rejetait pas totalement l'idée, mais pour l'instant il avait autre chose à faire, parce que l'essentiel était de préserver Mary.

Se tournant vers son amant, qui dormait paisiblement pour une fois, il contempla ses traits sereins, fier de pouvoir se dire que cet homme était le sien. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu le bons sens de s'en contenter quand il était encore temps. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis quitta discrètement le lit. Il rejoignit le salon sur la pointe des pieds, il était nu alors il fallait surtout éviter d'attirer l'attention de la logeuse de son ami, et se mit à la recherche de ses vêtement. Faire l'amour dans le salon, les vêtements abandonnés en vrac… c'était spontané et tellement excitant… Le médecin secoua la tête pour se forcer à reprendre ses esprits tandis qu'il s'habillait. Il devait éviter de trop songer à cela ou jamais il ne pourrait supporter sa vie routinière et ennuyeuse auprès de Mary. Certes celle-ci le faisait se sentir normal, ce qui avait un côté rassurant, c'était sur ce détail qu'il devait se concentrer. Après tout Holmes avait manqué le faire tuer bien plus d'une fois, alors la vie sans saveur auprès de son épouse avait tout de même ses avantages.

Quand il entra dans la maison de Cavendish Place, John eut le pressentiment que quelque chose se tramait.

« Mary ? » appela-t-il dans le vestibule.

Aucune réponse, voilà qui était étrange, d'autant que la jeune femme de charge n'était pas davantage venue l'accueillir. Soudain inquiet, il traversa le rez-de-chaussée sans trouver âme qui vive avant de monter à l'étage. Ce qu'il découvrit en pénétrant dans la chambre le surprit au plus haut point. Il resta donc sur le pas de la porte un instant en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr son épouse était partie en voyage pour visiter des amis plus d'une fois, la voir donc remplir soigneusement une malle de ses effets n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Pourtant dans les gestes nerveux de la jeune femme le médecin sut que cette fois c'était différent. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la femme de chambre, mais celle-ci se contenta de rougir en se détournant. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans, la jeune employée, qui gérait toutes les tâches domestiques avec un professionnalisme sans faille, s'était toujours montrée davantage attachée à Mary plus qu'à lui-même. Son épouse justement réalisa enfin qu'elles avaient de la compagnie. John fut troublé par le visage impénétrable qu'elle tourna vers lui.

« Alice, laissez-nous je vous prie. »

L'interpellée abandonna sur le lit la robe qu'elle était occupée à plier et sortit rapidement de la pièce, où l'atmosphère était lourde à présent, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

« Mary, qu'est-ce tout ceci ?

- Je pars John.

- Voir vos parents ? Combien de jours serez-vous absente ? »

La blonde s'approcha de son époux, un sourire triste se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines.

« Non vous ne comprenez pas mon cher. Je… eh bien je vous quitte.

- Pardon ? Non ! Enfin c'est… c'est impossible. Vous connaissez bien sûr le sort qui est réservé aux femmes divorcées. Je ne puis accepter une telle humiliation pour vous.

- Votre façon de vous préoccuper de mon sort vous honore. Mais cette même réponse confirme que c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire. Vous n'allez pas m'empêcher d'agir parce que vous m'aimez, mais bien pour m'éviter un scandale… Cela démontre que notre mariage n'a plus guère de sens. Et c'est très bien ainsi. A la vérité j'y pense depuis longtemps et ai déjà tout prévu. John, autant être honnête avec vous, j'ai rencontré un homme voilà quelques mois. Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'y a rien eu d'indécent entre nous, nous sommes bons amis. Je nourris à son égard les tendres sentiments que je n'éprouve plus pour vous. »

Watson l'écoutait en restant parfaitement immobile, réalisant avec tristesse qu'il ne ressentait aucune jalousie envers celui qui semblait être un rival. Il n'y avait donc définitivement plus rien à sauver entre eux.

« Et ne nous voilons pas la face, il y a un moment que vous ne m'aimez plus vous non plus.

- Mary…

- Je ne suis pas stupide vous savez. J'ai depuis longtemps perdu espoir de rivaliser avec lui pour une place dans votre cœur.

- Lui ? Vous parlez de Holmes ? »

La jeune femme eut un sourire las mais ne se donna pas la peine de confirmer, préférant poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« Je ne vous en veux pas. Notre mariage a certes été une erreur, mais désormais une chance d'être plus heureux chacun de notre côté s'offre à nous. Nous allons divorcer en toute discrétion, puis je partirai pour les Indes où je me ferai passer pour une veuve. Et dans quelques temps j'épouserai cet homme qui m'est davantage destiné que vous ne l'avez jamais été.

- Les Indes ? C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

- L'endroit est parfait pour refaire sa vie. C'est une opportunité que je ne veux pas laisser passer. J'ai hésité durant des semaines et puis hier soir… »

Le médecin se mordit la lèvre, réalisant que s'il était rentré la veille comme il en avait eu l'intention alors son épouse n'aurait peut-être jamais envisagé s'en aller. Ce mariage était loin d'être parfait, mais à l'imaginer se dissoudre ainsi il éprouvait une douloureuse sensation d'échec. C'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant.

« Faites comme moi John, réjouissez-vous ! »

Et pour illustrer ses propos, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Watson eut un faible sourire, admiratif du courage de sa femme, de sa façon de ne pas se laisser abattre.

« Vous êtes sûre de vous ? ne put-il s'empêcher d'insister pourtant.

- Absolument. »

L'ancien soldat aurait pu discuter, tenter de la faire changer d'avis et surtout essayer de comprendre le pourquoi de ce revirement soudain. Mais au fond de lui, passé la sensation de n'avoir su être un époux digne de ce nom, il y avait du soulagement. Ainsi plus besoin de se mentir désormais, de se persuader qu'il était fait pour une vie de famille consensuelle. Il aimait Holmes et grâce à la clairvoyance de Mary il allait pouvoir retourner auprès de lui, voilà qui était parfait.

« Bien, dit-il donc. Voulez-vous rester ici en attendant que tout soit réglé ? Je puis m'installer ailleurs… »

A Baker Street, songea-t-il avec satisfaction.

« Non, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un temps. Je vais aller chez mes parents et j'emmène Alice avec moi si vous n'y voyez d'inconvénients.

- Entendu. Dans ce cas je vais… prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent, faire au mieux pour vous.

- Parfait, j'ai confiance en vous. Merci pour ces années John, quel qu'en soit l'issue nous avons tout de même été heureux. Nous le serons simplement davantage l'un sans l'autre dorénavant. A présent si vous le voulez bien je dois finir de rassembler mes affaires avant que la voiture que j'attends n'arrive.

- Bien sûr. Je vais aller dans mon bureau. »

Mus d'un même élan ils s'étreignirent longuement puis le médecin quitta la pièce. Mais son épouse l'interpella une dernière fois avant qu'il ne ferme la porte derrière lui.

« Au cas où vous vous demandez pourquoi justement aujourd'hui… J'ai vu la photographie sur votre bureau. Ainsi mes doutes se sont trouvés confirmés, j'ai donc su comment agir au mieux. »

La photographie ? Oh bon sang ! Le médecin se précipita dans son bureau et ce qu'il venait de soupçonner se trouva confirmé. Le cliché de Holmes nu, ce cliché qui l'avait poussé à retomber dans les bras du détective, se trouvait sur sa table de travail, là où il l'avait lui-même abandonné, tandis qu'il était en proie au plus profond désarroi. Seule différence notable, il était présentement retourné, l'image parfaitement visible, comme l'avait laissé Mary, probablement choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu. John n'était pas certain que Holmes ait prévu également ce retournement de situation, mais il était clair que tout cela arrangerait bien leurs affaires à tous les deux. La fin de son mariage le blessait terriblement, pourtant John s'estimait chanceux. Il avait épousé une femme qui ne lui tenait pas rigueur pour ce qu'il était réellement là où elle aurait pu le dénoncer. Mieux il n'avait même pas à culpabiliser de la laisser seule puisqu'elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui saurait l'aimer comme elle le méritait, et lui-même allait pouvoir retrouver en toute impunité la seule personne à avoir jamais compté. Il eut un sourire satisfait pour la photographie de son amant puis la rangea soigneusement dans la poche de son gilet. Voilà un bien précieux qui méritait d'être conservé avec soin, exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire concernant Sherlock également, c'était une relation pour laquelle il était désormais prêt à se battre, dut-il se mettre en danger. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'il commença à rassembler quelques affaires, songeant au déménagement à venir et à la joie de son compagnon, même si celui-ci ferait tout pour la dissimuler. Qu'importe, il était si heureux qu'il serait expressif pour deux.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand son comparse apparut dans la pièce. Il ne songea même pas à s'étonner le voir débarquer ainsi chez lui alors qu'il venait à peine de le quitter.

« Watson vous songez à votre retour définitif à Baker Street plus tard, nous avons à faire. La prison vient de signaler une évasion. La partie reprend mon vieux. Et quelle partie ! »

Oui, tout était comme au bon vieux temps, s'amusa le cadet en se lançant à la suite de son compagnon. En fait tout était pour le mieux, même le danger qui ne manquerait pas de se présenter.

ooOoo

_Un an plus tard._

Le courrier du jour à la main, Watson entra dans le salon toujours aussi encombré. Désœuvré depuis quelques jours, Holmes était d'une humeur particulièrement morose et s'était lancé la veille dans un classement de ses archives des plus approximatifs. En effet depuis lors ses papiers, ses diverses notes et même la plupart de ses manuels étaient éparpillés au petit bonheur la chance dans toute la pièce, encombrant chaque meuble ou disposés en amoncellement à l'équilibre plus que précaire à même le sol. Le médecin était même sûr d'avoir vu quelques partitions au milieu de ce fatras, ce qui témoignait de la tendance pour le moins brouillonne de son amant. Amant qui était présentement assis à par terre au beau milieu de la pièce, occupé à torturé son violon là où il aurait été plus inspiré de se mettre effectivement à trier et ranger ses affaires. John aurait pu soupirer, lever les yeux au ciel ou faire une réflexion bien sentie, mais il se contenta d'un sourire attendri devant l'incapacité du détective à rester bien longtemps concentrer sur une tâche quelle qu'elle soit dès lors qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une enquête. Ce n'était pas l'attitude idéale face à ce grand enfant qui passait son temps à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, le confortant dans son attitude souvent puérile et irresponsable, John ne le savait certes que trop bien. Pourtant il n'avait que rarement le cœur à agir autrement. Depuis qu'il s'était réinstallé ici de façon définitive, qu'il partageait à nouveau le quotidien de Holmes, il se sentait plus heureux que jamais et ne trouvait pas souvent de raisons de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Il vivait là où il le voulait, avec la personne qu'il aimait, dans ces conditions tout était pour le mieux et il savait le savourer.

Inspectant les enveloppes, il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à proximité de son compagnon.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Mary », dit-il en dépliant soigneusement le papier élégant couvert d'une écriture fine.

Seul un grognement mécontent lui répondit. Malgré la séparation, la jeune femme restait un sujet sensible pour Sherlock, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la considérer encore comme une menace. Malgré cette réaction John continua tandis qu'il survolait la lettre, conscient que l'annonce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne ferait que confirmer, comme lui-même le savait déjà, que leur mariage était définitivement une histoire ancienne.

« Elle semble réellement heureuse auprès de ce nouvel époux.

- Et moi je remarque surtout qu'elle n'a pas porté longtemps ce soi-disant deuil.

- Oh Sherlock, quand donc cesserez-vous ces critiques ? Sans cette idée de mise en scène et son exil je tiens à vous rappeler qu'elle et moi serions toujours ensemble.

- Elle aurait eu le corps mais jamais le cœur, qui n'a cessé de m'appartenir. »

Partagé entre exaspération et satisfaction face à une telle déclaration, le médecin allait répliquer quand un détail de la missive attira son attention.

« Elle vient d'avoir un fils ! s'écria-t-il, réellement heureux pour elle.

- Ah, voilà une excellente nouvelle ! » lança Holmes avec un sourire.

Notant la sincérité de son ton, le cadet s'empressa de lever les yeux vers lui, le fixant avec étonnement.

« Depuis quand son bonheur compte-t-il pour vous ?

- Alors vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est pourtant évident. Trois ans avec vous et elle n'a pu être mère. Moins d'un an avec ce remplaçant et la voilà qui vient d'enfanter… Il est clair dans ces conditions que c'était vous le problème.

- Sherlock ! Je doute que remettre en question ma virilité nous apportera quoi que ce soit de positif, marmonna John, qui était lui-même arrivé à cette conclusion douloureuse.

- Que vous êtes bête ! Vous demeurez tout à fait capable de remplir votre devoir au sein de la chambre à coucher, je sais mieux que quiconque que votre virilité n'est pas en cause. Alors laissez-moi finir. Si vous êtes incapable d'engrosser une donzelle je puis me rassurer que jamais plus vous ne me quitterez dans l'espoir futile de fonder une famille. Mon incapacité à porter un enfant ne peut plus me nuire désormais. »

Cette fois le médecin ne put retenir un petit rire. Non pas qu'il ne se satisfasse d'un défaut physique potentiel l'empêchant de donner la vie – même si à cet instant il était plus qu'heureux de n'avoir eu d'enfant avec Mary, ce qui aurait irrémédiablement scellé son sort – mais comme toujours il était plutôt ravi de voir son compagnon faire montre d'une certaine sensibilité. Et tout ce qui témoignait de façon aussi vivace de son attachement à son égard était une petite victoire en soit.

Abandonnant sa correspondance sur son fauteuil, il se laissa glisser au sol, s'approchant suffisamment de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Même sans cette nouvelle et vos déductions manquants tout de même cruellement de données, jamais plus je n'aurais envisagé vous quitter Sherlock. C'est vous ma famille et cela est bien suffisant. »

Holmes eut un grognement qui, s'il se serait voulu désapprobateur, n'était qu'une façon de dissimuler ses sentiments. Ce fut suffisant pour John qui l'embrassa doucement. Comme toujours la tendresse de telles étreintes permettait sans mal de compenser le caractère souvent ingérable du détective.

Cette fois pourtant l'ancien soldat repoussa bien vite les bras possessifs qui l'entouraient alors qu'il remarquait enfin un détail sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il se leva précipitamment, rapidement suivi par l'autre homme, qui semblait pour sa part tout à fait sûr de lui.

« Sherlock, pour l'amour du ciel, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ranger cette photographie ? Vous jouez avec le feu ! Si Mrs. Hudson devait à la découvrir…

- Parce que vous croyez qu'elle n'a pas déjà remarqué que la chambre que vous vous êtes réaménagé n'a jamais servi ? Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'il y a entre nous et seule la bienséance la plus élémentaire, quoique totalement inutile au demeurant, l'empêche d'aborder le sujet.

« Il y a une différence entre avoir de vagues soupçons et se le voir confirmer de la façon la plus indécente qui soit.

- Il n'y a rien d'indécent là-dedans, ce n'est que de l'art. »

John était d'accord avec cette définition tant que cela demeurait du domaine du privé, car ceci, ainsi visible par qui que ce soit qui entrerait sans prévenir dans le salon, pouvait les conduire droit en prison.

« Reconnaissez qu'elle est belle, reprit le détective, pour qui vivre dangereusement était une seconde nature.

- Bien sûr qu'elle est belle, je crois vous l'avoir dit bien souvent d'ailleurs.

- Justement, pourquoi en ce cas devrait-elle demeurer cachées ?

- Dois-je vraiment me donner la peine de répondre à cette question ? »

Se plantant devant la cheminée, John admira la photographie parfaitement mise en valeur à cette place. Elle avait été prise seulement quelques semaines après son retour permanent, sous l'impulsion d'un Holmes désirant marquer le coup comme il le disait pour célébrer cette nouvelle vie qui était la leur. Les deux hommes nus mimaient l'acte sexuel dans une pose des plus suggestives. Sherlock avait raison, c'était davantage de l'art que quelque chose de sale, mais dans leur société étouffée de carcans ce genre de choses demeuraient forcément mal vues, à plus forte raison lorsque que cela concernait deux hommes. Depuis lors quand l'un d'eux ne la sortait pas pour l'admirer, la photographie passait son temps dissimulée entre un tiroir du bureau du détective et celui de la table de chevet du médecin, alors même qu'elle aurait mérité d'être exposée, comme le faisait si souvent remarquer l'aîné.

« Vous savez pourquoi je prends tant de plaisir à la regarder ? » s'enquit celui-ci.

John lui adressa un regard interrogatif tout en lui prenant la main.

« Parce que sur cette image vous semblez tout à fait amoureux.

- Probablement parce que je le suis.

- Fort bien. »

Et tout fut dit. Holmes ne se donna pas la peine de rajouter qu'il était tout autant amoureux, cela n'était pas utile, l'un et l'autre le savait et cela leur convenait parfaitement ainsi.

**THE END.**


End file.
